


Welcome To Beacon Hills

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is Legal, The Pack Ships It, The Pack is Awesome, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, Werewolf Senses, stiles is not from beacon hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles is not from Beacons Hills. </p><p>Or human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Like to start off by saying I do not own the cast of Teen Wolf. What I do own is the idea, and creative of the work. 
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or put my work anywhere else. ©  
> Enjoy!

When the world found out about were-creatures that prowl throughout the night, it was chaos. Many protested that all should be terminated. And numerous were-creatures were. That was until it was issued from the government a new law, after tests and experiments, that it was legal for them to live among the humans. It was found certain were-creatures could morph into full shift, and some male were-creatures had the ability to conceive, carry, and birth cubs. Not what the humans called babies, but actual cubs. In smaller cases, like Stiles, he could both shift into a full were-creature—Leopard—and have cubs. Though he didn't want any until he settled down and found a mate. Don't get it wrong, it's something he wants, but he doubts anyone would want to be with him.

 

The waxing gibbous moon phase was just rising as they drove into a town named 'Beacon Hills'. Stiles felt anxious where he was seated behind the driver seat of his rundown Jeep Wrangler, his father drove in his Ford F-150 four seater in front of him. All their belongings stored in both cars. His father and him were looking for a place to settle in for the past few weeks. The last place they lived no longer felt safe, seeing as it got run over by two wolf pack, who were at each others throat the last year. Them both being were-leopards it was hard to find a place where they were accepted. They were few were-cats as it is, they needed to feel safe and secure. It wasn't safe to travel this close to the full moon, even though it had no effect on them. Were-cats were different then werewolves, instead of the moon being the enemy: the moon brought them peace. Werewolves, if not controlled, could potentially go feral.

Stiles jumped when his Bluetooth headset rang in his ear, almost swearing off the road, and jerked to get the wheel to back in controlled.

"You could have killed me!" Stiles yelped in the headset after pushing the answered button.

His father chuckled in his ear. "I knew you would have been fine." Stiles glared ahead to see if his father could feel it. "And stop glaring at me, I called for a reason."

"And that would be?" Stiles calmly said now that his heart went back to the normal irregular heartbeat.

"There is a 24-hour diner coming up I thought we could go into. Then after that rent a motel that a few miles up." His father replied.

"Sure thing. Lead the way, pops." Stiles said back then hung up.

 

Ten minutes later, he was pulling next to his father's truck in an old time theme diner named 'Hale's Diner'. Stiles thought it wasn't the most original idea for a place, but it's not like he could judge. He briskly walked to meet up with his father who was already opening the door to the diner. Inside it was like a typical 50' setting, even down to the uniform that the workers were wearing. He and his father sat in one of the window booths, his father looking around as he fiddles with the napkin dispenser. He could sense that this was wolf territory, and he was currently seated in an environment surrounded by wolves. It made him nervous to know, even though wolves and big cats—by the law—had to get along.

"Hi! My name is Laura, here are your menus. What would you guys like to drink tonight?" A young, woman—wolf—asked, smiling brightly, and then placed the menus on the table. Even though Stiles is gay, he knew she was what people considered beautiful. She had straight long hair pulled up in a bun. Her eyes were hazel green, and bushy brows that sat above it.

"Hi, I am John, and this is my son, Stiles. And I would like water." His father replied to her, equally smiling, before scanning through the menu.

"And I would like milk if you have any." The waitress, Laura, wrote both drinks on her small notepad, smiled again, and then turned to leave. Stiles picked up his filmy menu. "What are you getting, dad?"

"I don't know. I can't decide between the steak or the chicken." His father noted, and Stiles scoffed behind his menu. He knew if his dad had a choice between red meat and white meat, it would always be red. Laura came back with their drinks before he could make a snarky comment.

"Here are your drinks." She said, placing his milk in front of him, and his father’s water in front of him. "So what can I get you both?"

Stiles responded first, "I would like the double stack cheeseburger, with mashed potatoes." He was kind of bummed out they didn't have curly fries. "And my dad would like the steak, rare, with onion rings."

"Hey! I can order my own food." His father inputted playfully, then turned to Laura. "But please yes, I would like that." Stiles sucked in a giggle that was threatened to spill out. She then again wrote down their orders and left.

Stiles starting messing with the napkin dispenser again, but this time got a good look at the people around him. Two booths from him was an elderly biracial couple. The Caucasian man was nursing on his salad while holding his African American wife—judges by the match rings—hand, and was engrossed in what she was saying. In front of the diner where they kept the bar stools, was what looked like a mother and daughter also engrossed with conversation, slowly eating their dinner. But what stood out the most was in the far back corner, in the 'U' shape booth, sat eight people. On the left end was a man, who had puppy dog eyes, dark-brown fringed up hair, and uneven jawline. Next to him was a petite girl with wavy hair and dimpled smile. She seemed to be laughing at something the other girl—also petite, strawberry blonde hair, and beautiful—next to her side. Next to her was a guy who looked too cocky for his own good. Stiles could see his unruly curl that fit on him, and also had dimples. Right in the center was a girl with long dark-brown hair, familiar bushy eyebrows, and a soft smile as she talked to the girl next to her, with wavy blonde hair, tight clothing, and dark makeup. Next to her was the only African American in the group. He seemed to be the silent type. Last, but definitely not least was what he thought was unreal. Vogue models couldn't compare to what he was seeing. Stiles almost moaned when he scanned over the tanned skin, and saw a hint of definition from where the man's shirt was pulled up. He wanted to place his lips over the man's thinned ones. He wanted to run his fingers through his fixed nicely hair. He also wanted to stare into his hazel-green eyes. Problem was they were currently glaring at him. Stiles turned over fast enough that he almost got whiplash, also blushing. Right about that time Laura was sitting their plates in front of them. "Here you go! If you need anything else, just call my name or wave me over." Then she left.

"What has you blushing, kid?" His father asked, cutting up his steak, and taking a bite from his fork.

"Nothing!" Stiles quickly said. He knew his dad wouldn't believe that for a second. Not only is he also a were-leopard and could hear his heartbeat, but he was the chief of his department at where they use to live. "Are we staying here for a couple days or just going to be moving on tomorrow?" They usually stay a couple days to see if this is the place they were going to be settled or not.

"Um, actually, son. I didn't know how to tell you this, but I requested in for a job here last week, and got accepted." His father said to him. Stiles gaped at him, they both agreed it would be unanimous vote between the both of them. Neither of them wanted to be stuck somewhere the other didn't.

"It better be a good job for you not to tell me." Stiles grumbled, tearing into his burger. He wasn't necessarily mad at his dad for not telling him, just annoyed. The only problem with Beacon Hills is that it was roaming with wolves. They didn't know if it would be the same situation as their last place or if they would actually keep their distance.

"Sheriff. The old one was in the process of retiring and they had to get one quick." His father commented. "Don't be mad, kid. I think this will be good for us. I will be making more money than last time."

'Well, there goes the plan of not being noticed.' Stiles thought. He knew it wouldn't work anyway. Even though he was eighteen, he was in his last year of high school. There is four months left until he’s finally free from it. Then there’s college. "Do we have to find somewhere to live or have you figured that out also?" Stiles said while pushing his now empty plate to the side. ' _I guess I was hungry_.' Stiles thought.

"Actually, yes I did find somewhere. I made sure it was furnished." His father said also pushing his plate away. Stiles grabbed his now lukewarm milk and drowned it. When it settled, he almost purred in content. His father chuckled, and called for the check. Stiles stood to go to the bathroom, and slammed into someone. He was quick to catch the person with one arm, the plate of food to another, and rounded both of them on their feet. The person wined up being Laura, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that? You seemed like that the clumsy type." She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Quick reflexes." Stiles replied. He knew he didn't look like much, he was only 147lbs and his leopard self weighed a few pounds heavier than that.

With her eyes still narrowed, she handed the check to his dad and walked away. Stiles shook his hand amused, and continued his trip to the bathroom. Unfortunately, he had to pass the sexy man and his friends on the way. He knows all but one are werewolves: the other being human.

 

After Stiles used the bathroom, his father was waiting at the door for him. "You ready, son?"

Stiles gave a quick glance back the man to see staring back. "Uh, yes I am." He replied and quickly walked out.

 

* * *

 

Derek has never seen anyone ever so beautiful. From what Laura told him the boy who wore flannels and too many layers was named ' _Stiles_ ', and he was here with his father. At first he was thrown off at the obvious fake name, but bypassed it when he got a good look at him. Stiles had a red flannel which brought out his pale skin and moles across his fine face. His hair was sticky up in various directions. When Derek caught him looking over, a faint redness covers his neck and cheeks. Derek wonders if it goes any lower.

"You know, he is kind of cute. In a nerdy sense, and you're into that, right?" His sister, Cora, said. Derek growled, but otherwise didn't deny it.

"If you want, we will help you charm him. I overheard that they plan on staying in while, and he looks around our age." Scott noted.

"That just means he could be underage." Derek shot back. He prayed he wasn't.

Laura walked by and said, "He is eighteen, but in his senior year. I heard him mumbling to himself about it how he just had a birthday. I figured it something he does a lot, seeing as his father didn't acknowledge it."

"See! Totally legal." Lydia exclaimed. "Though I know him being underage wouldn't stop you lurking." Derek growled at her and she just smiled evilly.

"I think he's some type were-cat. Not sure what type, but it has distinct smell. Definitely not human." Boyd commented. Derek snapped his head to his friend.

"Really? Maybe that's why he said he had good reflexes." Erica observed. "It would explain how he was quick to catch Laura before we even had time to catch her."

"Beside the point, guys. Derek, I'm serious! I'm sure everyone would be happy. Lord knows you need it." Scott said

Derek couldn't even deny that. He was horrible at relationships. His first love died in his arms, his second tried to kill his whole family, and the third just used him because he was Talia Hale's son. Derek sighed because he knew Scott was right. He didn't want to mess it up before it even started. "Fine. You guys can help me, but please don't scare him away."

Isaac scoffed, "We scare him off? You were the one glaring at him." Was he really? He hasn't even noticed anymore.

"Shut up, let's get out of here, you guys have school tomorrow." Derek smirked when he heard collectible groans.

 

* * *

 

Stiles shot out of bed when his alarm blared in his ear. Stiles hissed at it, and it glared back '6:00' A.M... Stiles groaned, and internally cursed, but otherwise dragged himself out of bed. He hurriedly showered, dressed, ate, and brushed his teeth before running out the door with a ' _Bye Dad_ ' over his shoulder. Today was the first day at his new school, and his father's first day as the Sheriff. He had more and enough time to get the school, but he wanted to be early to save the awkward new kid's arrival.

Last night they emptied both of their cars and placed their belongings inside the house that his father brought, the one he didn't tell him about. His father also enrolled him in school, all he had to do was pick up his schedule. Stiles parked his jeep in the almost empty parking lot, and paced himself up the front entrance. He walked through the glass door of the main office that was to the left of him.

"Hi, how can I help you, young man?" The receptionist said beside the front desk.

"Um, yes. My dad called the other day... Stilinski?" Stiles awkwardly answered back. He always hated first meetings.

"Ah! Yes! New Sheriff’s son. It’s all the town talked about this week. Small town, gossip travels fast." The lady beamed, before looking through one of the filing cabinets. She pulled out a single sheet, nodded to herself, and handed it to him. "Here you go honey, I would have someone show you around, but you showed up so early that not many students are here."

"It's fine. Thank you though." Stiles replied before exiting the office. He walked and look down at his paper at the same time, keeping his sensitive ears on so he doesn't run into anyone. Stiles walks a good way before he reaches his locker. He puts the combination in the metal lock, and pops the locker door open. Stiles stuffs his backpack in it after taking out his binder and a few pencils. He also kept his schedule out. Stiles walks another long way, and up a flank of stairs to get to class, History. He sat down at the very back of the classroom, giving a quick nod in 'Hello' to the teacher at the desk, and took out his phone. He wasn't worried about getting in trouble seeing as school doesn't start for another half hour. He texted his dad back and played games until someone sat both in front and beside him. Puppy dog eyes from yesterday was seated beside him, and the girl with the dimple smile was in front of him. She turned to him, and spoke. "Hi! My name is Allison, and this is my boyfriend, Scott." Her smile affectionately, making him grin back.

"I'm Stiles." He simply replied back.

"So... What brings you into town?" He heard Scott ask from beside him. Stiles turned to him, but still in the corner of his eye, he saw Allison glaring at him.

"Um, my dad and I wanted a change." Stiles answered. Scott went to open his mouth to mostly likely ask more, but was cut off when the teacher started class.

Stiles sat there, bored out of his mind, taking notes of what he already knew, and drowning himself in self-pity once again. Scott and Allison were adorable together, and anyone could tell they were deeply in love from the looks they give each other. Stiles wishes he could have that. His last, and only boyfriend turned out to be a hunter who came close to killing him. All they wanted to do was wear him as winter coat, literally. To this day, Stiles is happy he kept his teenage hormones in check and didn't sleep with the human. It made it hard for Stiles trust people. Stiles snapped out of thoughts when a piece of folded paper landed on his desk. He unfolded it and it stated, "Scott here. Give me your number, bro! And I'll text you mine." Stiles was weary, but pushed it aside and texted Stiles. Maybe he could actually get along with this wolf pack. They seem keen on having humans in their pack, and even though were-cats tend to stand alone, it wasn't unheard of for them to join wolves packs.

He threw the paper back after he wrote his number down. Not a minute later he had two new messages. The first one said ' **Hi, it's Scott'** and the other said **'It's Allison, hope it's okay that Scott gave me your number.'**. He saved both contacts right around the same time the bell rung for the second class. Stiles gathered up all his things, and went for the door, calling out 'I'll text you later'.

 

Nearing his last class before lunch, he got to know three more people from last night. Beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair was Lydia. Turns out she is a genius, but so is he. They were quick to become friends in AP Physics. The cocky guy really turned out to be shy and quiet. He goes beyond of not judging a book by its cover. He was sweet, and kept a conversion. The last person he met was the blonde headed girl who still the next day wore too much makeup. She was intense, and fierce. But secretly a closeted nerd. They bonded over batman. Lydia demanded she have his phone number which he gave without a second of hesitation. Isaac shyly asked, and Erica bluntly.

By the end of the class, he looked at his phone and saw a new message from Scott, stating that he could sit with them at lunch. ' _What do I have to lose?_ ' Stiles thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

The cafeteria was loud and chatty by the time Scott got his lunch and joined the rest of the pack at the usual lunch table. He was the last one to join, considering he got distracted texting Stiles. "I asked Stiles to join for lunch, he already met most of us." He stated and started eating the bland food that the cafeteria workers made when he got nods of approval.

Scott jumped and almost choked on his fork when lunch plate slammed down beside him, with a body following. Scott could see he wasn't the only one. "Dude, are you okay?" Stiles questioned, slapping a hand on his back.

"Yeah, uh, it went down the wrong way." He answered after he stops coughing. Scott wonders how he snuck up on the pack without them noticing, but he’ll bypass it for another day.

"So Allison told us you came here for a change of scenery... How do you like it so far?" Cora spoke up when awkwardness filled the air.

"Good. I use to live in the city, so this is definitely a change." Stiles noted, chewing into his chicken.

"So tell us, Stiles... Are you gay?" Lydia hummed. Stiles spit out his water, it likely isn't landing on anyone, at the unexpected question. Not the pack was shocked, they knew how the she-wolf could be when she wanted answers.

"Um, yes." Stiles answered. "Can I ask why that's relevant?"

"No." She shot back.

Scott shook his head at his pack members and thought, ' _Hopefully he'll like Derek, for the sake of all of us._ '

 

* * *

 

The fallen leaves and broken off twigs crunched under the were-leopard paws, namely Stiles. He has been stalking the same herd of bunnies for the last half hour, silently waiting, waiting for the right moment to pounce at the last minute. Stiles loved hunting, the thrill of running and leaping through the woods always gave him joy. He liked to stalk his prey for hours, let it get comfortable, then snap it’s neck with one sharp bite of his razor point fangs. Stiles froze when he heard howling, followed by snarls in the distance. He did what anyone else would do in his position and sunk his claws into the oak trunk to get to a high point off the ground. He didn't want any business with pack drama, but that doesn't mean if it came down to it, he would try to help. Stiles wasn't heartless, just cautious. He made sure to get high enough to scan and watch the rest of the woods with his heightened eyes. His coat color varies from pale yellow to deep gold or tawny, and is patterned with black rosettes making it easy to blend in where he was currently seated. The familiar smell had wafted up his nose and he knew it was Scott and his friends making the racket. Stiles sniffed deeper into it and could sense several Alpha werewolves. Stiles then got confused by this logic. The only alpha he knew was here was the sexy guy from the diner, whom he found out from Scott, was named Derek. And Laura and Cora were his sisters, and only living family, beside his crazy uncle Peter. Stiles swore Derek was the only Alpha in Beacon Hills territory, but yet he could sense five more, not including Derek. Stiles shook his furred head, leaping out of the trees, and sprinting towards the chaos few miles out.

It was easy for him to hide behind one of the large trees as he watched the scene before him. Scott, Isaac, and Lydia were fighting two guys, who were alpha identical twins. Erica and Boyd were fighting—and losing—to alpha female who was in a serious need of a pedicure. Cora was going at it with this huge imitating alpha who looked like he could swallow her whole, and Allison was shooting arrows at him from her point in the tree. The last alpha—who Stiles could see was blind—was wolfed out, making him look even more alarming than the rest. Stiles could guess he was the leader. He made a quick decision of who to help first, and leaped after the alpha woman. She wasn't expecting it until Stiles jaws snapped shut on her neck, and did not let go until he felt her bones crack, and the breath left her body. Stiles reluctantly let go with a hiss, and turned his head towards Erica and Boyd who looked shocked. Stiles hissed once again, his glowing orange eyes flashing at them, and went after the big guy who had his hand up to claw Cora’s face, but Stiles clawed his instead. The alpha lost his balance and fell, making Stiles the upper hand. He claws and tore the his skin, the flesh, and crushing the bone, making the alpha growl and whimper in pain. With one last last tore through his neck, the alpha, red eyes dimmed down till it was no more. Stiles tilted towards the last reminding alphas, who were gathering together at the moment of the male alpha dying, and spit with a screaming roar of fury. ' _How dare they even think for a moment to invade another man's territory_.' Stiles raged in his thoughts. Stiles crunch down to leap towards them, but a strong hand rubbing on his back stopped him.

"You have no business here. I have told you once, and I will remind you once again, this is Hale's land. Come again, and I promise you there will be nothing left of your pack." The hand vibrated from when a man's voice attached to it and continued to stroke his back until only purrs let his mouth, and his eyes shut. Stiles didn't see them leave, but he heard them grab both of the dead alphas and walk off. Stiles opened his eyes when he heard the same voice, in a softer tone, speak to him. "Thank you for what you did today." It was Derek. Stiles purred in answer. The hand was still rubbing down his back, making him sleepy. He didn't trust many people, but he felt like if he fell asleep right now, everything would be okay. The last thing he felt before he fell into a deep sleep was two arms picking him up and whispering around him.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles awoke, it was full panic mode the first few seconds until he studies the room around him. He smelt the well known smell of alpha surrounding him. He flutters his eyes open to get the light coming from the window. Stiles rose to his feet, but losing his balance for a split second when he had four legs instead of two. He stretched his front legs, then his hind legs, and shook out the sleepiness from his nap, yawning.

Stiles sprang off the bed he was laying on—landing gracefully on his paws—and continued his way down the spiral staircase to find Derek. He knew from the smell, and his hearing of Derek’s heartbeat, that they were the only two in the loft. His eyes narrowed to the couch where Derek was currently on the couch reading a book, and his head snapped up when Stiles entered the room. They stared at each other, both taking in each other's presence.

Derek was the one to break the silence between them. "Scott says that your name is Stiles. I want to thank you again for helping us." Stiles stared blankly at the older man. There wasn't much he could do when he was in his full shift, and Derek seemed to notice that. "If you want to change, I have some clothes you can borrow." Derek seemed nervous about something, and Stiles couldn't figure out why, but in the end he mewls in agreement, and nodded his end of the stairs to show Derek he wanted that.

Stiles padded up back up the stairs, following close behind Derek back to his room. Stiles examined the alpha's room, and purred in content at the homey feel, making Derek look at him from where he was rummaging through his dresser. The alpha's king size bed was in the middle of the room, the imprint still there from where he laid recently, and wooden end tables on both sides. The wall was painted pasty blue, and it pops with the cherry oak dresser, and desk against it.

Stiles nudged the back of Derek knees, and nuzzle his face in his palm when the alpha brought it down on his head. "As much as I would love to pet you all day, I got some clothes for you." Reluctantly he pulled away, and grabbed the clothes off of Derek's hand with his mouth. "You can change here, I'll be right outside. Just call my name when you're done." And then walked out.

Stiles dropped the clothes and felt his body turn and twist as the transformation turned his body to human from the leopard. The sensation was accustomed by now. It brought him solitude, being human, but there was unexplainable feeling that came with being leopard. Stiles swiftly changed into the sweatpants and cotton T-shirt that was given to him. It made Stiles sigh in contentment when their scents mixed. He called out to Derek. Stiles is aware that a sense of lingering that they had to talk. Stiles felt the most comfortable with Derek then he has in the last eighteen years of existing. It was weird to think about falling for Derek, not because he was broody and closed off (that just meant he has his own trust issues) but because Derek was a wolf, and he was considered feline. Stiles felt slightly creeped out that he is crushing on Derek as hard as he is, when he hasn't even spoke a single word to him directly.

"Stiles? Stiles. Stiles!" He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, and saw the alpha in front of him, eyes wide, filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" Stiles questioned. He wanted to know why Derek smelt of nerves and worry.

"I been calling you for a couple minutes now, and you haven't been answering. You had this faraway look on your face." Derek answered. "What's wrong, kitten?"

Stiles grumbled at the nickname, but couldn't stop the redness from creeping up on his face. Instead, he glowered at Derek, and tried to intimate him. It was worth a shot, but by the way Derek was trying not to laugh it clearly did not work. "Not much, Sourwolf." He teased.

"Leopard, huh? I thought they were almost extinct." Derek noted, still smiling.

"You could say my dad and I are the last few left." Stiles said back, staring into his eyes, the sexual tension building up around them.

"I see you can full shift. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" Derek asked. Gradually getting closer with each sentence, Derek and Stiles were about one step away to bumping chest.

"Actually, yes, I have the ability to gestate." Stiles answered, then explained when he saw the confusion in the older man's face. "I can get pregnant, Sourwolf." Then burst into laughter at Derek shock face. The alpha had this stoic face at that about him, and to see anything but glaring was abnormal.

"I don't think I've ever laughed that hard." Stiles stated, wiping his tears with the end of his shirt, and catching his breath.

He heard a sound like something being choked, and it wasn't until his back hugged the wall and lips hit him when he knew Derek liked him back. ' _Maybe I should lift my shirt up more often_.'

"Jump." Derek growled against his moist lips, cupping his butt, before pressing their lips once again. As command, he jumped in Derek's arms, and wrapped arms around the older man's neck. Stiles ran his boney fingers through the alpha's hair, tugging, and grinned into the kiss when he got a positive response. "Smug, aren't you, Kitten?" Derek mumbled, his lips traveling down his neck.

Stiles tilted his head up and earn a groan of approval. "How can I not? You make it easy, Sourwolf." Stiles replied playfully, then got serious. "Is it safe to tell you like me too?"

Stiles went tense when Derek froze and stopped marking his neck. When the alpha lifted his head a look of vulnerability came across his face. "You like me?" Stiles gave a short nod, and squealed against Derek's lips when he slammed them back together.

 _'It's safe to say he likes me back_.' Stiles thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my mini series because I like the idea to much. 
> 
> Also I will take prompts for this, so don't be shy to ask for any. 
> 
> Until next time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Version of the Wolf and the Leopard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265226) by [FunnSizeeJazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi)




End file.
